Daydreams
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: She only took the daydreaming potion to escape from reality. Shame it didn't work though. HGDM rated M


Hermione sighed and continued to click her fingernails against the wooden desk to which she sat at along with Ron next to her. She occasionally acknowledged what Professor Binns was saying, but as he rarely noticed the class and continued to talk about the '_History of the medieval Vampires and there values' _Hermione began to finally except the fact that Harry and Ron were right about this subject and even she let her mind wander slightly.

So as Hermione's fingernails clicked silently against the wooden desk, she looked around the room tiredly to see if anyone other than herself was also bored. She looked up to the front of the room to see a bunch of Slytherin girls whispering and talking about something intently amongst themselves, and a row back was were two more Slytherin girls were sitting except they were taking the occasional note, like Hermione was.

A row up from them was Draco Malfoy and all his goons. Crabbe and Goyle were drooling slightly and staring out the window on the very end and next to Goyle was Blaise Zabini who was writing on a piece of parchment to Malfoy and next to Malfoy was Pansy Parkinson trying to see is they were writing anything about her. Hermione inwardly shook her head at the desperation of Parkinson.

Hermione then looked at her row to see all the Gryffindor's bored out of there brains. Seamus and Dean were flicking little bits of paper at the back of Pansy Parkinson's head, whom was in front of them and Parvati and Lavender both had there heads rested on the table whispering about some useless piece of gossip. Then there was Harry who had his head rested on the palm of his hand and was faintly falling asleep and Ron who had literally fallen asleep with his head on his arms over the desk. Hermione poked him hard in the ribs with the pointy end of her quill and Ron yelped loudly and blurted out disturbing the whole class from the quietness besides Binns voice. "No school Mummy"

The whole classroom gave a few chuckles and Ron gulped in an embarrassed like way and shrunk down in his chair, his ears turning a light pink colour. Hermione smiled to herself and looked at Ron who had sunk down as far as possible. She looked up and her eyes immediately meet with Malfoy's. Hermione held his gaze for a few moments until he smirked and turned around in his chair.

"Oi Moine' " Ron said as he leant over to her. "Why did you poke me?" Hermione turned to him with a stern face.

"Because Ronald, this is a classroom. Not nap time. You should be taking notes" Hermione whispered back strictly.

"Why aren't you taking down notes?" Ron retorted. Hermione's jaw dropped and she was just about to reply until Professor Binns interrupted.

"Something wrong Miss Granger?" Hermione sat up very straight in her chair and gave him a big smile.

"No Professor" Binns turned back around and continued on with the codes and restrictions of vampires. "You can write notes for once, I'm sick of it" Hermione snapped before she slammed her notes book shut as Ron was motioning for her to pass it to her. As she did this Ron's jaw dropped and he just stared at Hermione.

"You can't be serious! Me and Harry will fail if you don't give us the notes! It's only a week away from exams!" Ron retorted, hoping that it will make Hermione feel guilty so she would give her notes to him.

"I don't care. I'm sick of you copying off me and getting away with it. I'm not going to take it anymore" Hermione forcefully grabbed her books and picked them up before vigorously shoving them into her bag and angrily walking along the row of Gryffindor's and sitting up next to Seamus and Dean who didn't even acknowledge her. Hermione put her books down on the table and ignored the look of disgust Parkinson gave her as she ripped open her bag and everything fell out. Hermione groaned and looked down at the mess. She began to put the things on her desk until she noticed something that she had seen a few times and even confiscated from a few third years.

She picked up the small blue vile and held it in her hands cautiously. She looked around to see if anyone was doing anything out of the ordinary before reading the label and instructions extremely quickly.

_Do you hate the fact that teachers drone on and on about nothing and want to escape?_

_Well then, you need the Weasley's special Daydream potion!_

_It lets you're wildest fantasy come true whilst going into a realistic Daydream for half an hour before being bought back to the real world._

_May cause the individual to have side affects like: Glazed over eyes, or a slight drool._

_For 15 years and over_

Hermione smiled thoughtfully. It would be good just to escape for half an hour. Just to go into daydream where she could relax or something and not have to worry about the up coming exams or the stressful relationship between herself and Ron. But as Hermione was thinking about all the good things it, the cons came into the picture to. She would be missing out on the rest of the lesson, and who knows, maybe vampires would be in the exam, although Hermione highly doubted it as she new all the information Binns was saying through a book she read in year three.

Before Hermione could think about anything else she blocked her nose quickly and gulped the contents of the vial. She felt a soft almost trickling sensation running down her spine, like sunscreen running down it. Hermione looked around the room to see if anyone noticed anything different. She saw everything the same as it was a few minutes ago, except this time Malfoy was rummaging through his bag. He pulled something out which Hermione couldn't see so she ignored him and looked at her hands wondering if it worked properly before the bell rang.

"Hey Hermione" Seamus said as he stood up and slung his bag over his back, "I think you dropped this" He handed the small vial to Hermione and she took it carefully.

"Thanks" she muttered before shoving the vial deep in her bag and making a mental note to let the Weasley twins know their product didn't work.

"Watch it Mudblood" Sneered Pansy Parkinson. She pushed past Hermione deliberately causing all her things to drop to the ground and splutter out everywhere. A few people walked out of the room laughing and Hermione dropped to her knees to retrieve everything.

"See Blaise" Hermione looked up from her kneeling position to see Malfoy standing right in front of her with a smug grin on his face. "Told you she wanted me" They both chuckled and left the room together saying they think Hermione is a lesbian and leaving her and a Professor Binns muttering something about abusive teenagers, alone. Hermione looked at everything in her hands and stood up and pointed her wands at the mess of ink.

"This is ridicules, I'm a witch for crying out loud" Hermione muttered before pointing her wand at the mess which cleaned itself. She flung her bag over her shoulder and left the room quickly. She walked down along the quiet corridors as dinner had just begun and Hermione had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She looked wildly around and saw she was alone with the 'sleeping' witches and wizards. She hurried her pace and decided to use one of Harry's shortcut's to get to the great hall before she felt something run from one shoulder to the other.

She quickly turned around and saw no one there and dismissed the thought by thinking it was probably a ghost, or peeves trying to scare her. Hermione's pace gained a fraction and all her senses became aware that something was not right. Where was everyone? Surely she would have bumped into someone by now.

Hermione turned into another corridor and sped up so she was almost at a low jog. She turned the corner extremely fast and went banging into someone who let out a 'Humph!' like Hermione and fell to the floor as well. She hit the floor rather hard with her legs around someone's waist and her back on the ground and hair sprawled around her. Hermione sat up on her elbows and let out a sort of groan as her head had hit the ground somewhat hard.

The other person's hand groped the air for Hermione's so she grabbed it and they both pulled allowing them both to sit up. Hermione who was still sitting in the person's lap began to stand up and apologizing profusely when she realized the other person had there hands gripping her thighs. Hermione looked up ready to tell the person off when she got the shock of her life… before recovering really quickly and shoving the person in the chest.

"Get off me" Hermione said through clenched teeth. The person chuckled, clearly amused at the situation the two of them are in and leaned back slightly, not letting his grip go.

"Well Granger, if you switch 'me' and 'off' around I'll surely help you there, but other than that are you daft? You're on me" Hermione began to pull her knees to her chest hoping to get off of Malfoy fast but as she did this he gripped her thighs harder and pulled her to him easily so she was right up close and personal to his member, which Hermione noted was right against her.

"You make me sick! Let go of me" Hermione said as she pushed against his chest again.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. If you want to sleep with me all you have to do is ask" Malfoy said with a sort of smugness about him. Hermione glared at him and put her hand inside her robe to retrieve her wand but saw it lying on the ground a few meters away. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Granger, getting a bit slower these days. You could show me different though" Malfoy said with a wink as he moved his hands from her thighs and gripped her buttocks making her jump slightly into his lap fully.

"This is called sexual abuse Malfoy" Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "If you don't let go of me I'll scream so loud and hard I'll effect you're future children's hearing" Hermione said softly but strongly. "3… 2-"

"Fine" Malfoy said plainly as he let go of Hermione and thrust his pelvis into her buttocks causing her to bump backwards and hit the floor. Hermione quickly stood up and straightened herself before picking up her bag and going to leave the corridor. "I told Blaise I new I was right" Malfoy said shortly.

Hermione just wanted to keep walking and pretend she didn't hear him say anything, but curiosity got the best of her and she turned around and stuck her hip out while putting her hands on them. "Told Blaise you new you were right about what?" Hermione said stubbornly.

"That you're a lesbian" Hermione snorted and turned around again. Was this some sort of joke?

"I am not a lesbian" Hermione called over her shoulder.

"I beg to differ" Malfoy said shortly. Hermione's jaw dropped and she spun around quickly before walking straight up to Malfoy and looking him in the cold grey eyes.

"You are truly pathetic. Just because I do not throw myself at you're feet and beg for you to have sex with me, doesn't mean I am a lesbian. And coincidentally who told you that I was?" snapped Hermione. Malfoy just continued to smirk at her before he started to circle her. They held each others gaze and after a moment Malfoy walked straight towards her and gave her the smallest push so she was against the wall.

He then proceeded to push himself up against her, over powering her, making Hermione feel like second best to his strength. "Malfoy don't… don't do anything stupid" Hermione muttered as Malfoy placed his hands on her hips and easily lifted her to his height. He put his knee in the middle of her legs and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Prove it" He muttered. His hot breath trickling down Hermione's chest. She breathed in harshly and felt her heart beat quicken.

"What? What do you want me to prove? God Malfoy you could at least explain yourself more thoroughly-" Before Hermione could finish soft lips had touched hers and she stiffened immediately. They continued to caress her own, and with Hermione's eyes wide open she just stared at Malfoy, completely and utterly shocked. Malfoy pulled away after a moment and smirked his famous smirk before stepping away allowing Hermione to touch the ground again.

"Told you I knew it" He began to walk away shaking his head subtly. Hermione touched her lips gently and she felt weird. She didn't want Malfoy to think she was something she's not. She didn't want him to start nasty rumors about her, and she especially didn't want him to perceive her as something she usually liked when dating. Hermione turned to look at him walking away and she threw all caution to the wind for some extreme unknown reason. She just wanted to know what it felt like… just one more time

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped as she bolted forwards. Just as he had turned around Hermione jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She was breathing hard and so was Malfoy, considering they hadn't kissed yet. Malfoy huskily growled and they both went banging into the wall, a fiery kiss begging. As Malfoy had Hermione pinned up against the wall he used one hand to run down the front of her blouse and unbutton the buttons, revealing a pure white lace bra.

Malfoy broke away breathing heavily to look at her pure white bra. Hermione became self conscious and tried to hide it but Malfoy moved her hands away and grinned up at her. "White is so sexy" Malfoy muttered before kissing her passionately and trailing kissing down her neck leaving small kiss marks.

He reached her bra and unclasped the back of it illuminating her beautiful breasts. He growled hungrily and attached his mouth to the left breast while massaging the other with his hand. Hermione's breaths began to come in jagged huffs and Malfoy seeing her reaction to just touching her breasts trailed a hand down the front of her skirt before reaching up into it. He pulled her knickers off and Hermione gasped out loud. He then continued to lightly enter a finger into Hermione. She gasped and arched her back lightly allowing him better entrance with his fingers.

Malfoy felt the pure bliss of her tightness just by using one finger and almost let himself go. Hermione breathe came hard and put her arms over Malfoy's shoulders leaning on him. Malfoy felt her tighten up around him as he pumped harder and faster into her. He stopped what he was doing to her breast to come up next to her ear. "Let go for me Granger…" he whispered huskily "Let go Hermione" that alone made Hermione want to let go. She held on just a bit longer before arching her back and letting go completely with a loud moan. Malfoy breathed hard against her chest but wasn't about to finish there.

Malfoy let go of Hermione and her feet touched the ground gently. She stumbled lightly not being used to the ground yet before getting a clear mind and fixing up her top. Malfoy looked at Hermione expectantly and Hermione looked at him, after a split second they were both making out in a fierce kiss again. Hermione decided it was probably her time to do something to Malfoy so she urgently unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground exposing his hard on. Hermione smirked in the kiss and slowly put her hands inside his boxers. She touched his member, curiously at first before grasping it. She slowly began to move her hand up and down feeling him grown harder and harder and after a few moments Malfoy broke away and pulled her hand out of his boxers.

"Don't play with things you can't handle" He whispered with a smirk.

"Who says I can't handle it?" Hermione smirked at him before kissing him on the kiss once more and kneeling down. Malfoy's jaw dropped, all he could do was think to himself about not coming straight away. Hermione's mouth went over the tip first time, the second time she took him whole in the mouth and Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head. He rested his head against the wall and placed one hand on the back of Hermione's head. Malfoy felt himself tensing slightly and willed not to come so soon, but a girl had never had this effect on him before and he couldn't help it. So he grabbed Hermione's shoulders and made her stand up.

He pushed her against the wall and once again held her up. They looked into each others eyes and Hermione nodded in a silent understanding. Slowly he lifted her up slowly and entered her waiting body. Hermione tensed around him and let out a faint whimper before he lifted her back up again. She nodded once more and he entered her fully. Once Hermione got over the initial shock it became the most enjoyable thing she'd ever been apart of.

She had heard lavender and Parvati go on and on about how great sex was and how many moves they'd tried. Although they both had gone on about wanting to have sex with Draco Malfoy, and hear was Hermione, enjoying one and doing the other, both with the same person.

They breathed harder and harder as they new the end was coming and they both wanted the other to come first, but Hermione let go and Draco came almost immediately after. He fell against her on the wall and Hermione kissed his sweaty forehead before pulling herself out of his clutches and shakily walking over to where her underwear were. She pulled them on, almost losing her footing along the way and looked up to see Malfoy pulling up his pants.

"So" Malfoy said as he looked up to Hermione they both awkwardly smiled and Malfoy walked over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll be seeing you around Granger" He said before walking out of the corridor and leaving Hermione alone.

"Hermione" Came the distant voice of Ron. She looked up the hallway expecting to see Ron except she saw nothing there.

"Hermione" came the other distant voice of Harry. Hermione got anxious and she looked wildly around before coming to term that she heard it in her heard.

"Hermione!" they both said together. Hermione closed her eyes deeply before opening them.

She had a blurred vision. And what was it? Hermione looked up as though she had just been asleep, and she saw Harry and Ron looking down at her. She blinked again and saw she was still in the History Of Magic classroom, except this time it was empty besides herself, Ron and Harry.

"Where am I?" She asked nervously. Harry and Ron sniggered before telling her they would meet up with her in the great hall. Hermione nodded and wiped the slight drool that was in the corner of her mouth. It was then that she felt something small, almost the size of a small vile in her hand. She looked at it and smiled slightly to herself. It wasn't real; it was just a stupid daydream.

She stood up and knocked her books off the table along the way. Hermione pointed her wand furiously at the things and they sprang into her bag. She set off out of the room and looked around the corridors, they were all empty. Hermione looked around nervously and felt the sensation of Déjà vu washing over her, she walked fast until she rounded the corner and knocked into someone.

Instead of falling to the ground the person reached out and clasped the front of her robes, preventing her from falling. Hermione looked up and inwardly groaned. It had to be Malfoy of all people.

Hermione thanked him politely and set off as fast as possible in the opposite direction, a blush creeping over her cheeks at the thought of her daydream. "You know Granger, I had the weirdest Daydream today…" Hermione stopped abruptly and turned around to see him smirk. "Sorry, I should say I watched the weirdest daydream" He strutted up to Hermione with a big smirk on his face and casually leaned forwards and poked the front button off her blouse with his wand. He smirked a bigger smirk at the sight of her white Bra and Hermione was to gob smacked to even say a thing. "White is so sexy" he muttered before kissing Hermione passionately.

Hermione felt the strangest sensation come over her and before she could react properly this time Malfoy leaned back and smirked at her. "You know, I think we should get together after graduation" Malfoy said before leaving the corridor completely

Hermione stayed in his wake with her mouth open and her embarrassment levels up at full height. She turned around and got rid of the thought lingering in her brain that he had the same daydream as her, but as Hermione turned around she felt something in her hand. Malfoy must have slipped it in there when he was making out with her. Hermione sighed and thinking it was nothing, looked at it with no interest.

_Do you hate the fact that you're imagination leads you no where?_

_Do you want to escape except need some help?_

_This special Daydream potion is the latest experiment by the Weasley twins,_

_It allows you to visit other people's day dreams at school without them realizing you're there._

_You become invisible and feel the emotions of the person's daydream you are really visiting._

_Caution: hasn't been fully tested, you may actually get stuck in the daydream if ended suddenly._

Hermione's eyes widened and gulped deeply. He had been in her daydream. Her private daydream. She was so embarrassed, so deeply shocked so… turned on.

Hermione made a mental note to tell Fred and George not to sell there products to any Malfoy's… even if they are her own in the future…

The end

**Hi! I haven't done a one shot in so long so I'm like yay! Do a new one!**

**I hopes you liked it, I had fun writing it,**

**-Alex**


End file.
